Untold Meeting
by Sweetbaby162016
Summary: Four years before known as a family. A boy and a girl meet for the first time. But was the encounter left on a good note or bad. Read to find out. (;


_**Prequel – Promise Between Kingdoms.**_

 _ **Four years before the start of the Sofia movie.**_

A beautiful sun's light shines through the top room's window to a cabin home, as a little toddler girl was finishing getting dressed. Normally the toddler would still be sleeping. But she has a task she wants to fulfill.

And the task's got to do with downstairs. Resting in the left corner of the lower level of the main housing of the cabin. Was the toddler's sick father.

A couple of days after coming back from one of his fishing trip as a fishing man. The child's father fell ill, leaving him bedridden.

Concealing her short reddish-brown locks that most consider more auburn. But really is the combination of her father's red hair and mother's dark brown; the only true part she likes about herself. Being it's the one thing of her looks that shows both her parents in her. Mainly since she has her mother's eyes and father's almost rosy looking skin.

Keeping quiet as a mouse on the steps, the little girl made it to the bottom of the main level of the house, without alerting her mother she's up. For her task to happen she can't be caught.

Fortunately, her mother tending to her father since he became sick. It was more easy to slip past the area made into her parents' bedroom, to the kitchen joined with the family/living room. It's here she spotted what she needed on her task.

A pink colored basket with purple trimming, aside from her mother's purple-colored basket with pink trims. Do to her recent sailing teaching last year from her father. The girl's mother taught her things like craft and a bit of sewing. Which ended with her making a basket for her mother on Mother's Day, and her mother making one for her on her birthday.

With the main and last thing, she needed in hand. Leaving the cabin now should be a piece of cake.

Or so the child thought until reaching the front part of the cabin house, where her mother's shoe store was. Seeing the store open with her mother's best friend running the place.

Even though their family had been well-off in living from her father being a fisherman. Her mother had her shoe store long before the toddler could walk. So it's no surprise her mother does more than most housewives' in the village.

Nonetheless, the toddler had been hoping her mother was all she had to slip by. Instead, the person that's like an aunt to her.

Sighing heavy, the toddler was starting to figure maybe she won't complete her task. For though she's not quite grasping telling time. She's pretty sure she's going to miss her ride, not to mention her mother would soon notice her missing. _Maybe it silly believing I could help daddy._ Doubt forming in her head was causing the child to tear up.

Then as the first tears dropped, the girl saw her chance as her own and only best friend came around the counter where her mother's friend and her best friend's mom was busy selling some shoes to a customer. Her best friend since birth is a chocolate skin little girl with black hair in a short braided ponytail, being held up with an orange ribbon. And just like her, her best friend's wearing a yellow dress with white and orange stripe undershirt. Whereas hers is a light blue dress with a white long sleeve undershirt.

Unknown to the little girl. Her best friend had noticed the other girl by the red hood/cape the girl's father gave her at her last birthday. Approaching her best friend without her mother noticing. She kneels down before concealing herself in her BF's hiding place under a table out of her mother's view. Cleary now she sees her tears.

"Why you over here, and crying?" Quickly the little girl wipes the tears, before spilling her plans to her best friend. "Yeah, it's leaving soon. But do not worry, I can keep mom busy. Wait for me to say go." With that, the toddler watched her friend first leave the hiding place and then rush over to another area of the store. Not long she heard her best friend give out a scream. Where in no time her mother's friend rushed to her daughter's aid, bypassing her under the table.

A moment after this, the toddler's friend came around the corner, opposite of where her mother went. "Go." With the haste whisper from her friend. The girl leaps to her feet and ran across the store and shot out the exit door. She wanted to say thanks to her friend. But telling herself to thank her when she comes back. The toddler picked up speed, running down the street to make it to the village wagon before it leaves for the castle.

...

"Okay, we'll be gone for only an hour." The head steward says to the young blond prince trailing behind him as they're going down the halls, towards the front of the castle. "In that time I'm sure you have taught little Rex a trick or two, to show the Queen."

Nearly forming a fist at his side, but nothing else at the mention of his mother. The little prince wanted to do nothing but to scream or shout for not able to go with his father to see his mother whom been sent off to a 'care house', as like all the adults keep calling it, last night.

But promised his mother to be a happy little boy during the time she's away and not sad. The prince just takes the leash the steward's handing him once there at the bottom steps outside the front courtyard, where a waiting flying carriage with the little prince's twin sister waiting impatiently in it for the steward to hurry up, so she can start her shopping for a new tiara.

"And if you want to teach him to catch, make sure it's within the court garden." With that and giving a simple nod of the head and little wave to his sister. The little prince watches the carriage fly off until he couldn't see his sister waving goodbye from her seat anymore.

Not long a servant brought his new puppy from the castle's zoo, before leaving him and puppy in the front courtyard. But even though the little prince loves the puppy his mother got him. The prince is too sad to even try to play with the puppy.

Unfortunately, this doesn't stop the puppy from having fun by dashing after a squirrel. "No Rex, come back!" However, this only causes the prince to run after the puppy, passing the unaware watching guards, then over the bridge that separates the castle from the rest of Enchancia, and inside the woods once, unknowingly, miss being hit by a moving wagon filled with villages on their way to the castle for their everyday jobs within the castle.

"Huh?" It's not until the prince is deep into the woods and against a tree catching his breath does he notice he's no longer within the familiar areas. Trying to keep somewhat calm, the prince looks around his surroundings. Besides tall trees that he can't see the top too, and green grasses grounds that go on for miles, and a narrow looking stream. He can't see his puppy. "Rex, where you…go…."

The prince suppresses shaking at not being this far from home before, as he calls to the puppy that continued still further into the woods during the prince stopping to catch his breath. But the longer the prince calls and no puppy appearing. The more the prince begins tearing up. "What if I never find Rex or find my way home…. Mommy, I wish you were here!" The prince begins wailing releasing the cries he held back since his mother was carried off the night before.

Deeply the prince knew his cries were more to do with knowing his mother wasn't coming home, than being lost.

Since the day he and his sister were born. Each parent had a favorite as did the twins. The prince's sister was and is their father's favorite and the same with her. While the prince was their mother's favorite and she, his.

So from the beginning, the prince has been by his mother's side. Meaning when she became very sick, he was by her side then too. Thereby he knew his mother was slowing passing before the doctors even chose to remove her from the castle so she can get better treatment for her sickness, as his father had explained to him and his sister at breakfast that morning.

If the prince's heart wasn't in so much pain right now, he probably would roll his eyes at his father trying to sugar coat the Queen's illness early to him and his sister. Cause what his father didn't understand was that his mother had picked up quickly with the little prince. And that's he's pretty clever to see when grown-ups are speaking or belittling him for being well a little boy. Something the prince hates, but because his mother said she'd remain happy as long as he remains happy when she's gone. The little prince has been keeping a front around everyone including his sister. Who understands their mother is very ill but hasn't fully grasped their mother's not recovering from this illness? Hints why his sister is on her way to buy a tiara to show their mother when she comes home.

Furthermore, and sadly, with aware of things within the castle then his sister. The prince long since knows of his parents' relationship or the lack of it. Mostly always being around his mother, the prince picked up quick that his parents are only married because they were betrothed to each other, and he and his sister were only born to make sure the King, his father, has an heir to the kingdom when he steps down.

Nevertheless, of all that, the prince's mother has told him over time that even though her and his father aren't in love with each other, they do love him and his sister very dearly. Plus, his parents are still friends if anything. But of course knowing if his sister learns the truth about their parents' marriage, and takes it wrong. His mother told him to keep what he learned to himself.

Thereby the prince understood right away why his mother wants him to remain happy even when he's not. It's for his sister…. and somewhat his father too. So, he will.

But at this moment he hopes his mother will forgive him, for the tears leaving his eyes.

…

Luckily for the little girl, she made it for the wagon before it left the village, and with no one seen her with her red hood on except her best friend and her parents. None of the workers recognize her within the wagon. But not need to go the whole way as the workers did. The little girl made sure she was at the end of the wagon, so before the wagon makes it to the crossing bridge for the castle. She can jump out.

And that's what she did as the wagon halt a second to begin crossing over the bridge.

"Ow." She says, rubbing her bottom from missing her head meeting the ground after her jump. Fortunately, she was able to shift slightly enough to land butt first. "Hope I don't have boo-boo there." Rubbing her bottom again, the little girl stands to her feet, and with no haste, heads for the spot she knows by heart.

With her mother bringing her here through these woods since she could walk. The little girl knew her way around, where not long she spots the berry bushes she came all this way for.

Holding in the glee as she rushes forwarded and starts picking the lovely reddish pink berries and place them into her basket. The little girl is picturing how happy her mother will be when she comes back with a filled basket of these special berries to make her daddy's favorite pies. If there's anything that can make her daddy feel better, it's her mother's blush berry pies.

Looking forward to her daddy all better by the berries she's picking, the little girl hums a sweet tune. Not knowing the sound caught a certain untrained puppy to follow the sound instead of going back to its new master after the squirrel it been 'playing with' disappear up a tree.

 _Just a little more and I be done-_ "Ahh!" Lost in her task, the little girl didn't see the puppy rushing up until it jumps on her. But thankfully with the puppy not able to push the little girl down, its paws were against the little girl's side, whimpering.

Being a lover of all animals, the little girl smiles at the puppy, patting it on the head. "Where you come from? I never saw you here before?" Just the moment she catches a flashy looking red collar on it, the puppy jumps from her and runs back the way she came. Only to stop when noticing she's not following it.

Seeing this and aware she picked enough berries for many pies. The little girl starts following the puppy who resume its running at seeing she's following behind it.

…

Eventually, the puppy stops, which gives the little girl time to catch her breath as she watches the puppy enters some tall bushes they were near. Allowing her curiosity to get the best of her before the little girl knows it, she's crawling through the bushes along with the puppy. It's when she hears someone crying on the other side of the bushes, that the little girl sees the person was a boy sitting on a log, hiding most its face behind its hands, sobbing.

Wearing a brown coat shirt and tan looking pants, and brown shoes. Clearly tells the little girl this boy belongs to a village and the boy looks between her age. Yet with her village the closest and nearly kids her age don't come out this far without an adult with them at her village; not to mention she's never seen this boy within the village. And with rich blonde locks as this boy has. She knew he is hard to not notice. So, the question is? What village did the boy come from? Cause it's not hers.

Meanwhile, as the little girl's trying to figure out who the little boy is. The puppy took that moment to exit the bushes, running up to the boy barking. Giving the little girl a chance to see the boy's hazel color eyes as the boy removes his hands from his face at hearing the puppy's bark.

"Rex!" the little girl hears the boy shouts before the puppy attacks him with kisses as it licks the boy's face, causing the boy's sorrow look form into a joyful one. "I thought I lost you." Laughs the boy, hugging the puppy the little girl now knows his name is Rex.

However, with the boy and puppy close, the little girl didn't hear what the boy says next to the puppy. So she startles a second later to see Rex heading back toward the bush she's hiding in with the little boy following behind him.

Getting scared and not wanting to be found out before reaching home to give her mother the berries. The little girl began moving back the way she came, only to be stopped by the tail of her red cape begin caught by a branch bush hand. And with nearly starting to tare the cape by her movement. The little girl doesn't dare move again. The last thing she wants to do is harm her daddy's precious gift to her.

Which brings about the little girl being blind a moment by the sunlight shooting into the now opening in the bush, before the light being blocked by the boy, staring widen hazel eyes at her.

"Hello?" the boy says, with a puzzled tone. Where the little girl just lowers, her head a bit; concealing most her face with the hood. That is except her mouth.

What could she do? She thinks while unaware during this second the puppy took that moment to jump into her lap, surprising both her and the boy with the last nearly falling back afterward. But catches himself in time.

"You have a playful puppy." By the unexpected voice or words, the prince looks back to the little hooded girl, smiling friendly at him. Having the prince found himself smiling back, saying. "Thanks, I just got him a few days ago…." Just then the prince notices the little girl's situation. "Are you stuck?"

The toddler wasn't sure what she been thinking when she spoke. It's clear she's found out and will be sent back home. But the toddler has always been able to sense when someone's sad. Something her mother says she gets it from her father. Therefore, she opened her mouth and compliment on the boy's puppy. And now she needs to answer him on her problem with the bush she's in.

Holding a sigh, while lifting her head; showing her face better, the toddler says, "Yes. I was following little Rex here," the prince sees the girl gently pats Rex's head which the puppy licks her cheek for it. "and kind of….." if the less light within the bush wasn't concealing most the girl's face. The prince would catch the blush forming with her naturally rosy cheeks. "got my cape caught-ed." The toddler could scowl herself for getting so nervous that she's fumbling on words.

Fortunately seeing the girl was nervous if not slightly scared. The prince lets a kind look grace his face. "Would you be ok if I help you?"

The toddler was more than happy for the help, but quickly remembers she's not supposed to be here. And if she says yes. Then the kid will run off to get help from the adult he's here with; leading to her being in trouble before reaching home herself.

Then again without the help, she won't be able to free herself without ruining her cape. Realizing her options. The toddler's head nods slowly.

"Then help I will." She hears the boy declare. Expecting the boy to rush off soon for help. The toddler nearly screams at the less space between her and the boy as the boy didn't leave. But instead joined her in the bush while holding what looks like a small carrying knife.

"What are you…doing…" trembled the toddler, shifting back as much as she can. Where the boy raises an eyebrow, looking at her as if her question was silly.

"I am doing what I said I will. I'm helping you." Not giving the girl another look; the prince turns his attention on the branch gripping the back hem of the girl's cape. Using the only thing his late grandfather gave him. The prince cuts into the branch arm with his knife while the girl shields her eyes, hoping her cape won't be too bad where her mother will yell at her.

"There, done." Was what the toddler hears just to remove hands over her eyes, seeing not only the boy and puppy had left out of the bushes. But her cape was release from the current branch arm on the ground.

And with a quick look over. She's surprised to see not one tare was in the cape. Seeing no reason to remain in the bush and want to thank the boy proper as she been taught. The toddler exits the bushes; only to be shot with sunlight; once she lowers the hood to the cape from her head. Adjusting her sight to light again the toddler sees the boy; who's in the motion of putting away the knife in his pants' pocket.

Feeling eyes on him. The prince looks toward the girl watching him. With his knife, safely away. He waves a little at her. "Hope I did not scare you too much." Clearing able to see the girl's face more with the hood down. The prince can't deny the girl is pretty, making him shaken the thought away. Because he didn't know why he thought that. After all, with all the princesses he's familiar with, he's never thought any of them as pretty.

Meanwhile seeing he meant his words. The toddler came to her feet; dusting off the leaves to her dress and cape. While Rex ran around her legs the whole time. However, she didn't mind the happy puppy's actions.

"Not much." She says, approaching the boy with Rex in toe.

The prince couldn't help being amused at watching his puppy be friendly so quickly with someone besides himself after meeting. Rex still ain't too friendly with his twin sister.

"But thank you," by hearing the girl's voice so close the prince breaks from his thought. But it's watching her suddenly slight lower her body and head, facing him, performing a perfect curtsy. That's got him stepping back in shock at her actions. Not even his sister or her friends got curtsy down this good.

However, it's once the girl's head lifts a bit, the prince feels the warmth come to his face at staring into those blues of hers, making him think, _more than pretty…. she's beautiful._ Resorting the prince staring back, trying to figure out if he ever saw anything as strong blue as her eyes.

Meanwhile unknown to the prince. The toddler was feeling the same thing. If she was honest to herself. She admits she thought the boy is cute. But it isn't until she staring closer at his almost chestnut eyes; noticing a little green in them. That she finds it hard to look away.

With both the kids not daring to look away from the other. For reasons, the two can't comprehend. The two aren't aware they been like this a while. Where Rex has slipped away a bit, just only coming back. Plopping down between the unmoved kids. Rex drops what's in his mouth before suddenly letting out a loud bark.

Reaching the kids' ears at the same time caused them to nearly jump out of their skins at the noise. Just to look back at the other before quickly looking away feeling bashful for some reason.

"Oh!" But it's here as the toddler looks at Rex. She notices what's in front of the puppy. Her basket of berries. "I almost forgot about them." She exclaims, in shock at her forgetfulness. But can't hide the warm smile toward the puppy. "You really are a good puppy." Lowering herself to hug the puppy, she gives Rex a quick kiss on his nose. "Without those berries, mommy can't make 'blush' pies."

"Blush pies?" With not thinking about the odd feelings she felt before. The toddler turns back to the boy while remaining holding Rex mostly in her arms.

"Yeah there for my daddy." Releasing Rex, the toddler gather the basket. "He loves mommy's blush berry pies."

"Oh?" says the prince then starts looking around them. "You and your mommy came out here?"

Here the toddler avoids the boy's stare, speaking with a low voice. "No, I came here by myself…..."

Even with it almost a whisper tone. The prince heard. "Really? But how you get here?"

The toddler shrugs. "The same as you and who you're here with. The village wagon."

"The what?" Catching puzzlement in the boy's voice. The toddler looks back up.

"You know? The village wagon. The one that takes workers back and from the castle."

Realizing the girl was taking him for a village boy and he came here with an adult. The prince begins to open his mouth to clear this misunderstanding up. Yet at the last second, he closes it. Because the prince is reminded him and his sister, rather ever alone, they're forbidden in mention who they really are.

Knowing this, even though the girl doesn't look harmful. The prince tries to play along as a village boy. "Oh, that one. Yeah, I remember. But I didn't come on it. I was chasing after my puppy. That I didn't see I ran too far from my village." As he was speaking, the prince flops onto the ground; trying to show a boy upset for distancing himself from home.

The toddler, on the other hand, was confused with the boy's story. First, she knows the only villager close is hers. Second, you can't make it this far on foot, without using a carriage or two. Third, the boy doesn't look at all like he's been walking or running enough to show it.

Yet still, thankful for the boy's help. She lets him keep his story. Smiling again, she joins the boy on the ground. "Well if you want. You can join me on the wagon home."

Trying not to look guilty at his lie. The prince playfully rubs Rex's belly while the girl goes on.

"But it won't be until later." She adds, not letting the boy know she's watching him in the corner of her eye.

"How long is that?" Unable to read his expression at this news. She answers.

"By lunchtime. So, workers can go to eat at home." Standing up a second, before offering a hand to the boy. "But if we start now. We can be making it in time to get on when they're leaving the bridge."

The prince's eyes widen. "The bridge? You mean the bridge to the castle." The toddler nods.

"Right. We can arrive no time if we go now-"

Quickly the prince jumps to his feet at knowing he'll be home soon. Unaware he had the girl jump back at his reaction. But seeing it now. The prince laughs uneasy, with his hand scratching the back of his head. "Sorry I scared you again." Remembering what he's learned so far. The prince lowers his body; performing a gentleman bow. "Forgive my manners. And I'm honored you will help me home."

Speechless and feeling those early unknown feelings again making her face feel warm. The toddler steps closer to the boy, before picking up her basket, nearly shyly offering a berry to him.

"If you don't mind blush berries. We can eat some on the way. But not all. I still need some for my daddy's pie."

With her rosy cheeks, and shyness added to her beauty. The prince grins. "Blush berries are the best and blush pies are my favorite sweets. Mostly when my mommy makes them from her secret garden." Instantly his grin drops as does his head at thinking about his mommy and his times with her. As tears start building up behind his eyes. The prince feels a light touch on his arm. Looking, discovering the touch is a hand. A hand belonging to the toddler, who faces displaying a knowing look.

"You mommy gone?" The prince bit his lower lip, holding back his pain.

"She- She's sick…...really badly sick." Before the prince knew what was happing. The toddler starts shedding tears.

"My daddy's really sick too." She raised the basket to both their view. "It's why I got these. If anything can make him better. It's mommy's blush pies."

Not sure what made him do it. The prince reaches over, with a hand, wipes the toddler's tears. "Then the more berries you got the better your daddy will be. So, save all of them for him."

Becoming flush by not only this boy's words but his action. The toddler shaking her head, unclear why her heart was beating heavy by this boy. Took one berry from the basket; presenting it to him.

"You are right. But because me and my mommy share one berry each, before making the pies. Rather you have mine. As a sign of being friends."

That's not what the prince was excepting. Trying to find his voice, silently the prince takes the offering berry. After eating the berry and getting over he just made his first friend -outside his family-. The prince offer's his arm for the toddler to take as they begin walking, with the toddler leading most the way.

"My name is Jamie." With no words between them for a while. The toddler nearly misses her step at hearing the boy and what he said.

"What?" she says, while Rex, a bit ahead of them, stops when the two stops walking, standing by a tall old tree; overlooking a river.

"Jamie. I said my name is Jamie." The prince reveals. Sure, his name wasn't exactly 'Jamie' but using the same his mother calls him. Made him feel less lying to the girl…. or his new friend.

Unsure why she's happy at knowing this. The toddler reveals her name too. "Sof." With known as this nickname by her father since her birth. The toddler goes by Sof instead of her real name. Even her best friend knows her by just Sof.

Jamie smiles toward his new friend. "Sof. I like it."

Returning to their walking, but now holding hands, smiling. The two-start talking about their sick parent and their happy times with them before they fell ill.

However, lost in explaining how her father taught her how to sail. Sof didn't see a branch sticking out the ground until she trips over it. But still being close to the river, and the ground begins a bit soft around the river. It's not long before both the two are slipping down a muddy slope toward the river.

"Ahh!" screams the toddler as she continues slipping down. The prince, on the other hand, not daring to let go of his friend's hand. Spots a stone rock nearby.

Quickly without a thought, the prince leaps as hard as he can to reach the rock makeshift ledge. With his muddy body slamming into the rock; stopping his sliding. The prince, remaining to hold the girl's hand, tried pulling up the scared girl with him.

Sadly, with him still being just a little kid and their weight not too different from the other, and the mud covering their arms and hands. Was making it hard for the prince to hold the girl and pull her up at the same time.

And so, as the prince thought he was having progress. Without warning to the two. The girl's hand slips from his. Leaving the girl dropping into the river.

Even with the burning feeling made by scraping up on the rock ledge as he landed on it. The prince got to his feet, and not once removing his eyes from the girl fighting the water pushing her downstream. Jumped in, screaming at his friend to hold on.

Clearly, from the distance, they have been from the river. It seems it was calm. But now in it, fighting the rushing water from pushing you down while trying to reach your friend, while moving further down the river. The prince will never believe any land of water is calm; looking at it from far distance again.

Thanking Baileywick for the early swimming lessons, the prince pushes through angry waters to reach his friend. Who by now wasn't just fighting the water around her, but the red cape, that's having it hard to keep above the water, with it nearly dragging her under. Witnessing this, the prince picks up speed.

Feeling like his arms and legs will give out anytime. The prince reaches the girl only to see the cape finally pull her under the water. Taking a deep breath, the prince dived under to catch the girl under the arms before she sunk any deeper.

However, before the prince can keep them above the water. With the cape now heavy with water and hook to a passing log underneath the water. Causing it tugging the girl's, through cape, throat. No other choice in the situation they're in. The prince pulling out his knife cuts through the cape where it meets the hood and the rest of it. Having not only freeing the girl from being choked anymore. But leaving the cape on the log; that continues down the rushing steam.

But seeing the girl unconscious as he holds her closer to him. The prince starts fearing the worst. Nevertheless, he had to find a way out of this death trap.

Just, though it was hard to hear over the rushing water, the prince heard Rex. Searching frantically for the puppy. Finally, he notices him, standing on a small bank. A bank that was in reach to pull him, hopefully, his friend too.

Using every muscle in his small body. The prince, with a death grip on the girl in one arm, swims toward the bank with the other. Not sure how long it took to make it. But the prince was more pleased to feel dirt under his cheek before being licked crazy by a happy Rex.

However, though he's happy to be alive and both he and the girl was out of the river. The prince knew they couldn't just sit there.

Just then a groan coming from the girl aside him. Makes the prince smile so big it hurts. But he didn't care. Seeing his friend's chest rise up and down in a normal breathing motion is all that matters to him. But knowing they need to move if to somewhere dry and safe. But the question is where?

And as if Rex reads his mind. The puppy started barking again while giving the motion he wanted the prince to follow him. Picking up on this. The prince starts to follow his puppy but stops as he looks back to the girl still resting on the bank.

"Rex, what you need to show…. It's not, far is it?" With what looks like to the prince. Rex shakes his head, before barking again.

Trusting the puppy his mother gave him. The prince moves back to the girl, and with little trouble than what he has when letting his sister ride on his back. The prince gets the girl upon his back, before following his puppy.

…

"Good boy, Rex." The prince praises at his puppy had led him to a dry cave. It was small but big enough for him and his friend to wait out until help comes. But for help to find them. The prince knew what needed to be done as he looks, closely and serious at his puppy.

"Ok, Rex. Me and Sof cannot make it further than here. I need you to find the path, then the bridge and cross it. And get help for us at the castle. Can you do that boy?"

At first, it seems Rex had no clue what his master was saying. That was until the prince let out a sneeze. Licking his face afterward, the prince knew his puppy understood. But to make sure the guards at the castle will follow Rex. The prince, removing a hidden sun crest pin from his shirt under his coat-like shirt, gives it for the puppy to carry in his mouth. "Show this to them, once at the castle. Then come back, okay?" With a simple, but muffle, bark as a response. The prince trusts Rex will complete his task as he watches the puppy quickly takes off.

Once Rex is gone and has settled into the cave as good as possible, the prince looks over to where he placed his still resting friend. Although it wasn't cold weather yet. But being in a river like him and his friend had. It wasn't any surprise when the sleeping girl starts shivering. Seeing this, the prince, taking out his knife, leaves the cave. But not before taking off his thick coat, and hanging it on a big stone rock outside the cave, so the sun could dry it while he's away.

…

The thing she thinks once opening her eyes. _Wasn't I drowning?_ The wetness upon her head, told her yes. Causing the toddler to remember what happen and knowing the last thing she recalls was seeing Jamie swim towards her before she's pulled underwater by her cape getting stuck to something, and then nothing but darkness.

Raising up, from the laying position she's in. The oddly soft fabric that been covering her, was sliding off, where her, still, drench dress brought back the cold to her skin; causing her to quickly snatch up the odd fabric. Bringing some warmth back to her.

"You're awake. How you feel?" Was the familiar voice of her new friend? Following the voice, she spots the boy a bit away, but close to a small campfire in the center of what seems like a cave to the girl.

"I thought I drown." She knew her voice was small, but she couldn't hide the disbelieve that she's alive.

"You almost did. We both did. But Rex saved us." Although she hears him. She can't help but notice a break in his voice like it's hard for him to speak.

And with not much light in the cave but from the campfire. She wouldn't be able to see the boy at all. But because he's closer, to the fire. She can see his face by the firelight.

Having her quickly discover something was missing from the boy. What was it? It's then as she thinks, her hand grips the fabric covering her. Suddenly her eyes widen. His coat?! Looking down at the fabric to discover it is the boy's coat. Which also brought up a thought. _Where is my cape?_ From the girl, having her eyes looking around for said cape. Actions the prince caught, making him frown.

Knowing from the little chatting early with her. The prince knew what she's looking for. And why she looks more and more worried. "I'm sorry, Sof." Fighting from looking away when her, confuse, eyes meet his. The prince explains what happened to her cape. Soon after, it's hard not for him to catch silent tears leave the girl's eyes. This time he lowers his head, in shame.

Yet, unknown to the prince, though she's sad at losing the red cape. The girl is quickly reminded of something, if not more important than the missing cape. Mostly, still feeling the soft, but warm coat shielding her from coldness. At looking back to the boy, studying him deeper. Yes, his head is hung down. But realizing the reason the boy's voice sounded broken. And clearly hearing his teeth chattering, seeing him unable to withstand the shivers covering his body. In nothing but his white shirt.

Engulfed in shame with the selfishness in caring about her cape. When this boy did not just save her from a watery grave. But fighting the cold brought on for being in the water, while she keeps warm with his coat.

Thereby, not even thinking about the cold shiver that runs up her skin once she removes the coat from herself. And cross over, sitting by the boy. She begins covering the shivering boy with his coat.

However, it's clear he won't take it. "No, I lost your cape your father gave you. The most I can do is give you my coat to stay warm." The prince would go on, but the girl shakes her head.

"Don't blame yourself. It is not your fault. You saved me."

However, the prince wasn't hearing it. Though it's clear to him that she forgave him for losing her special gift. "But I'm fine, and you were in the water longer than me. So, you wear it." Again, the girl shook her head.

"I'm warm enough. So, you can have it back." Despite her words. She can't hide a shiver from the boy. Having the boy narrowed his eyes at her.

"Liar." Saying that the prince gets up and moves over and lays up against the cave's wall, but still near where he can still feel the heat from the campfire. Not much but enough not to freeze to death.

Truth be told. If it wasn't for the adventure stories his mother told him of knights living off the land. He wouldn't have known that some dry barks, leaves and stone rocks help make a fire. And thanks to the stone rocks he made into a circle around the fire. It kept the fire at bay.

Not sure when they'll be found or Rex got help. The prince closed his eyes, hoping to push away not just the cold, but the feeling of not seeing his family again.

Instantly as his thoughts got darker. The prince's eyes shoot open at feeling his coat covering him. Frowning at this, and about to push it off him. That's when he feels something odd, but warmer than the coat, slide over him and under the coat. He realizes it's one of the girl's arm as she rests her head against his shoulder.

"Both you and me don't want the other without warmth. So, I'm doing what my parents do on cold nights." Even though she didn't do much since waking up. She couldn't fight the doziness, while saying, "So don't pull away from the coat."

Unable to stop smiling to himself, the prince shifts over to look her way. Only hiding a laugh at seeing the girl refusing to fall asleep. Still smiling, the prince gently wraps an arm around her, pulling her closer, so they both can share the coat more. Before closing his eyes.

"Jamie?" Just to open them again at hearing his friend calling him. Pushing the sleep from his eyes, the prince sees true fear filling her blues. "Will we be found or will we…" with her stopping there to begin silently crying. The prince, without warning to his friend, pulls her into a hug a moment, before drawling back to look at her.

"Sof don't be scared." Pausing, the prince leans over until his forehead is touching hers like his mother did many times for him when sad or scared. "You're safe with me."

With his eyes holding hers, showing her he means what he says. She is safe with him. The prince is pleased to see she believes him. But comes wide eye at the girl leaning in, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you again." Not waiting for a response from the boy. The now blushing girl lays her head back on his shoulder. "Goodnight Jamie." And with that the girl was asleep.

Ungrasping the heat filling his face while his heart's racing at the girl sleeping on him. Because he and his sister slept like this many times. But his heart never acted like this or the now growing smile playing on his lips, and adding to the heat was a fuzzy warm feeling.

However, by a yawn leaving and eyes becoming heavy. The prince pushes the unknown things he's feeling from and for this girl. Giving one more yawn, before resting his head on hers. The prince says, "Goodnight Sof." Than joins his friend in dreamland.

…

He heard the familiar voices and footfalls before the wet licks upon his face has him reopening groggy eyes. To meet not only Rex but Baileywick's relief face, looking down at him.

Suddenly, recalling what happens before waken. The prince frantically looks around; not noticing he's been in laying position. Searching for only one thing, just to quickly find he wasn't in a cave. But, actually inside his bedroom. In fact, he's in bed.

Blinking his eyes at this, and seeing nobody but Rex on his covered lap and Baileywick standing by his bedside. Was he at home this whole time? Unsteadily his heart sinks to his stomach.

Did he maybe dreamed up everything; being outside, in the woods, chasing after Rex…meeting the girl; even though he remembers having nothing but dreamless sleep. Unaware doing it, the prince's hand raised to his cheek; the same spot the girl kissed him _. Was it really but a dream?_ The longer he thinks, the more it comes true to him. He did dream everything up.

And like the same pain that consumes him when watched his mother be carried off last night. The prince, instantly gasps his chest, struggling to hold back the willing tears behind his eyes. Oddly though the feelings were different from each other. The ache in his heart was a twin of the other night's pain.

 _How could someone so wonderful like Sof, not be real._

Meanwhile, as the prince fell in deep thought once waken. The head steward, Baileywick was in deep thought about what all occurred after returning to the castle with the little princess's shopping trip.

The last thing Baileywick was expecting to come back to was the entire staff running around looking for a missing prince and his puppy. Although he always could stay calm in any situation. The steward couldn't overlook how frightened he been at thinking of what befalls the prince. Every thought, worse than the last. Fortunately, in time, though the sun was going down, a barking Rex appeared over the bridge.

And since the puppy wouldn't dare move off the bridge, resulting Baileywick, along with castle guards, meet the puppy on the bridge enough for Rex to drop the prince's signature crest; making him the crown prince. Before the puppy took off. Luckily believing Rex would lead to his master. Baileywick didn't hesitate in following him.

So eventually once being lead to a cave; that's on the outskirt of the Queen's secret garden, but closer to the wide river that separates the royal estate from the rest of the kingdom. Baileywick discovers the missing prince, but he wasn't alone.

Breaking from his mind at hearing the prince sadly whispers, "Was Sof not real?" and looking close to crying. Baileywick silently smiles at the signs the prince was displaying. And with calling how he found the prince and the little girl sleeping, closely cuddling together in the cave. He knew the sign could only mean the crown prince has a crush.

Fortunately, with not getting joy out of witnessing either of the royal family members in despair. Baileywick was more than happy to informed the prince of what all has happened since he been asleep. "So, her name is Sof." That is after the steward points out the little village girl was real unlike what the prince thought.

And as he predicts, Baileywick watches, in calmness, as the prince turns from his sad expression from puzzlement, moving to shock to nearly gasping as he asks, "You mean I did not dream her up. She is real?"

Many moments over the years in his steward job as form a strong resisted from cracking. But then looking at the almost hopeful expression written on the prince's face made all those hard skills to shame, as the man heard a small chuckle escape him, nodding not long toward the prince.

"Yes, master James. The little girl you call, Sof. Is real and not a dream. But I'm sure explaining what occurred once the guards and I found you two in the cave. Will help."

Told of the caution that's been done, doing with the girl's encounter with James. And the visions still fresh in his mind by Tilly's unknown magic mirror. Didn't have to think over if he should tell James all that happens with the girl…... He was.

So, carrying on after this. Baileywick goes on telling after soon reaching the cave and spotting the two, -though he holds back seeing the cute scene James had been in with the girl- they discover both were nearly pale and running heavy fevers. Resulting in the guards quickly removing the kids from the cave and back to the castle. Where not an hour after placing James in his bedroom -after the castle medical staff checked over and declare the two needs rest and care to get well- to remain sleeping. Did a dark-skin woman from the nearest village arrive, reporting her best friend's only daughter went missing?

Subsequently leading to the still sleeping girl being reunited with the woman. Unfortunately, Baileywick also reveals to James that the girl's father passed away a couple of hours before any of them notice the girl missing. Thereby, understanding he might be thinking about the queen's own health state, Baileywick halts in speaking as James sobs a bit at the news. Its once the prince is simply sniffling slightly does Baileywick resume. Bringing up that, even though the girl wasn't around to be there. Her father was quickly being sent to Freezenberg by the ice kingdom's king's demand. Leaving the little girl in the dark-skin woman's care, until her mother's return.

Taken all this in, with many questions form afterward. Young prince James remains silent a while thinking over what to say or ask first. With a heavy sigh, that Baileywick hears and reminding the steward of how more insightful James is from many his age. But then again, besides the Queen. Baileywick is the only member of the castle aware of the prince always able to see the big picture. So, the steward isn't lost on the tone of voice; that belongs to someone his age or the king. Come from the crown prince.

"How long have I been asleep since being rescued?" Baileywick had been fearing this. But since this was, sadly, part of his job within the castle. He pushes down the agony that will come once he answers.

"I'm afraid to say. You have been asleep for three days since then." Right away the prince's eyes widen, only to suddenly fill with sadness. And Baileywick now regretting to be the person to tell what he's sure James knows.

"Is…" James sucks in a growing shaken breath. Slowly he closes his eyes; concealing the burning building behind them. "Dad and Amber around?" He knew what he wanted to know. But the words were stuck within his throat.

Reading the struggle, the boy was having. Baileywick rests a gentle hand on his shoulder; unknowingly freezing the shakes taken over James's body, follow with his eyes shoot open again. However, the prince wouldn't remove his sight from Rex; who remains in his lap all this time. Yet noticing this, Baileywick opens his mouth.

"The king is away, at this moment." His hand gives a tiny squeeze to the boy's shoulder; sign giving the prince a head's up with what he'll say next. "Princess Amber is with your grandmother, in the tea room." Again, he squeezes the prince's shoulder. "Forgive me for informing you this. But the queen passed at midnight, yesterday."

Instantly James felt his heart being crush; like someone just reaches into his chest and clutch his heart within their fist. Causing him difficulty in breathing, and not seeing this reaction coming. Baileywick couldn't erase the panic off his face, as he's witnessing the prince hunch over, straining to catch his breath.

"Breathe…." Was all the steward could do for his young master, as well as rubbing his back. "Breathe, Prince James…."

He hears the calm tone of Baileywick's was and feels his comforting actions on his back. But James couldn't grasp he was falling into a panic attack. Cause even though he knew his mother was dying before she left the castle. The prince couldn't embrace she's gone or why he's acting like this. In fact, because he's being this way. He can't help getting angry. Mainly at himself.

"I shouldn't be shocked at her passing…." By the coldness tone slip from the prince. Baileywick almost jumped back at it. Never has he heard such lifeless come from James. However, wanting to be here for him, and observing the unshed tears that seem to be wanting freedom. Baileywick, without warning, scoops the boy in his arms, and with taking his place on the bed as he holds him.

"James. I know you foresaw this. That said. It's not a shock your taking this hard. After all, she wasn't just a wonderful queen. She was also yours and Amber's mother. And I'm sure, regardless of the promise you made to the queen. She understands her son will cry in her passing."

For a second the steward wasn't sure his words were reaching the prince. Then, slowing his shakes, James lifts his head from Baileywick's chest. Staring up at the man like he did when he been caught with a sweet before supper. "You mean it, Baileywick? Mommy won't think I broke my promise."

About to cry himself and the pleading look staring up at him. Baileywick pulls the boy back into a hug, placing a kiss upon his head. Something the Queen had done many times before for the prince. "I'm certain she won't."

Then like that had been the magic words. The prince frees his tears; wetting Baileywick's uniform in the process, who didn't care one bit. Therefore, when James nearly cried himself into exhaustion, winding the prince back into sleep.

Though the prince didn't sleep long when word reached his twin sister, Princess Amber. Where Baileywick no choice but to view, the prince paint a smile in place while trying to cheer up his grieving sister, by making up a song about them.

Basically, the steward sees Prince James was serious of his promise to his mother. Regardless of his pain and sadness. He's going to remain wearing a smile no matter what.

Realizing the weight now place on the prince's shoulder as he's watching him getting the princess to laughing by creating a tickling fight. Baileywick slips outside to the hall to silently cry not only for the passing of the queen. But also, the little boy who's accepted to hide a part of himself from onlookers.

…

Later the same night, a little toddler opens her eyes. And before she can take in her surroundings. An unexpected weight assaults her, followed with, "Sofia, you're finally awake!" meeting the girl's ears.

Second, discovering the voice and weight was coming from her best friend, Ruby. Ruby's mother's face comes into Sofia's view-sight. The sadness covering her entire form. Told the girl something was wrong, besides noticing she's within Ruby's family's home and not her own.

Sooner, and Ruby's mother always getting to the point without beating around the bush. Sofia learns about all that happen so far since waking. Not fighting back, the whimpers or Ruby hugging her. Sofia cries her heart out at the loss of her father's death and being too sick to be there for her mother.

Sure, deep down she knew to venture to the berry bushes was for her father. But it didn't erase that she should have been here with her parents. To not just say her goodbyes to her father one last time. But she left her mother alone to handle his passing without her.

Again, something was telling her she shouldn't blame herself. But sadly, that something wasn't strong enough to reach her. So, the little girl didn't give it a second about if the boy and the moments they shared had been real or not, after Ruby's mother reveals she was found in a river and was saved by passing by guard on duty, while stating simply she had no idea about some cave or some boy Sofia was speaking about. Instead, she asks could she see her mother. Where Ruby's mother said, she'll go get her; leaving the two toddlers with her daughter telling Sofia about a new family moving to the village and a little girl name, Jade. Already in trying to lift her friend's spirit.

After telling her husband where she was going. Ruby's mother left the house, heading for the shoe-store where her best friend was keeping her mind after coming home after burying her husband back in Freezenburg. Not to mention she been by Sofia's sleeping form after closing the store, every night since then.

Placing a smile on her face for villagers passing by, nobody knew what was running through the dark-skin woman's mind or how sick she feels at being ordered to do what she did.

Orders coming from the head chief of the castle guards to withheld information to do with the boy Sofia asked about. A boy Ruby's mother knew wasn't a village kid as Sofia stated him as. But in fact, the crown Prince James of Enchancia. Who not only seem to been snuggling cozily with Sofia when found in the cave they were in. She learned the prince even saved Sofia from drowning. Mostly since, the visiting Duchess Matilda used some mirror that shows the person -who the mirror is facing- memories from first waking up and going to sleep.

Thereby everybody; her, the duchess, castle guards; including the head chief and head steward. Saw what occurred between the prince and Sofia. As well as finding out the kids never reveal their identity to each other. But probably developed feelings for each other.

However, since they were found as if something been between them. The chief felt it better to erase both the kids' encounter non-existence. And although the Duchess put her foot down refusing to magically wipe the kids' memory of their meeting; something Ruby's mother was thankful for.

She still doesn't agree to withhold what she knows, as she's watching her friend, Miranda's eyes lit up at hearing her daughter has awoken. The dark-skin woman offers to watch the shop while Miranda goes see Sofia. It's the least she can do.

Standing by the doorway as her friend rushes down the street to see the last thing she has left of her husband, Birkit. The woman doesn't fight the wordlessly tears running down her cheeks. After all, she not only has to keep a secret of what all really happen during Sofia missing from Miranda; expect that she been saved from drowning by a castle guard. The woman couldn't help but hope the prince wasn't trick to take the whole thing between him and Sofia as a dream. Like Sofia's made to believe.

…...

 **Nearly 4 years later**

Hoping this, wasn't happing. But Prince James couldn't with frame gawking in silent at meeting his soon-to-be-step sister approaching him and his twin Amber at the wedding of their father and her mother. However, when he recognizes her as the girl he befriended back when he was 6 years old, right off the spot. It was clear she didn't recognize him.

Naturally, he was hurt by this. But, thinking hard about it, James figured it was best this way. Mainly since just a moment ago, it was announced of union marriage between King Roland II and the -new- Queen Miranda. Making the young -still beautiful- Sofia his step sister. Thereby, became natural since his mother's death, James shuts off his feelings and covers it with a silly goofy personality for everyone.

I mean this is dad's and his new mom's happy ever. Not his.


End file.
